


My Demons

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Breaking, Breakout, Chopper - Freeform, Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Locked up, Lovers, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nami - Freeform, Nightmare, Pirates, Rape, Revenge, Robin - Freeform, Straw Hat Pirates, Violence, Zoro - Freeform, caged, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zoro finds a caged and bruised Sanji, he goes back to the place to ‘finish some business’. After Sanji finds this out he goes after him. He did not believe his eyes what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Zoro PoV~  
I was running as fast as I could though the corridors. Sanji has been missing for a couple of days. First we thought he had found a women to noodle dance around. But after the third day we were not so sure and were getting worried. After a lot of searching I overheard some guy saying that the pirate bar had a new ‘toy’, a furious blond who curses like a sailor. He said the only min point was his curly brows. After I threatened to cut his tongue and balls off if he ever talked about it again, even dare to THINK about it, he run of. After that I went to this so called pirate bar and sneaked in the back where they keep their ‘toys’.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was running like crazy. And the smell of sweat and sex that was all over the place was getting to me. Every once in a while I came along some cages with persons in it, mostly women’s. Some with and some without clothes. Some tried to lure me with sweet talk. Others where sulking in the corner. No one plead for me to help them, they were all too far gone. What If Sanji was also far gone? I should not think like that, he was no weakling. This place was disgusting! While I questioned some of the still-looking-a-little-sane persons where the new ‘toy’ was being held, they all told me the same. They all did not pay attention to the ‘toys’ who are brought in. But the people that are look around here with a reason… Would Sanji really be here? I wanted to find him, but not in this place. I took another left, wait… haven’t I been here before? These hallways keep moving around! “Oi Cook!” I just hope he would answer, if he could hear me. After another turn I froze up.

In front of me was a cell and inside laid a person. He was naked, his back turned to me. His skin was pale and his hair blond. Could it be? “Cook?!” No response. “Shit.”

I walked slowly closer, it was Sanji. There was no mistake, it was him. I took Yubashiri and Kitetsu and cut the bars. After I stepped in I could see the cook’s body trembling. I walked around him and squat down in front of him so I could look directly in his face. His blue eyes were staring in front of him into nothingness and there where dark cringes under them. He had black and blue spots all over his body, they gave him a pretty rough beating.

I tried to reach my hand out to him, but halfway he caught my wrist. “Don’t touch me…” there was no venom in his words. Or even an emotion. “Sanji.” With that he finally looked me in the eyes. “Let me help you.” He kept staring, like he was searching for something. What… he really thinks I would laugh at him, that I thought this was amusing?! The only thing that would have been amusing under normal circumstances was that his grip on my wrist was pretty strong. This strong grip was saying ‘I am still alive and kicking’. He broke eye contact to stare again and dropped his death grip. 

I pulled of my robe and gently tugged it around his shivering body. I lifted him carefully up in my arms and started walking. I found the exit quicker then I found the cage… Jup the hallways were moving around again. I was once again in the bar, some people gave me strange looks. A women from behind the bar walked up to me. “Hey you are not supposed to take the new toy out of his cell yet! He was there to learn some discipline! Who are you anyway? Why did you take the toy out of his cell?! Oi are you even listening to me?” I gave her a cold glance “This toy of who you speak of is a living being, has a name and a family who wants him back. Not that you deserve to know it.” To be honest I was expecting to be kicked in the head by a curtain cook for being rude to a women, but it never came. The woman started to scream for security. Well that was not unexpected, and to be honest I was looking forward to slip some throats. I felt pumped up with anger for all that they have done to him. I laid Sanji down on a lounge couch and took my katanas. Some heavy build security guards stood in front of me cracking there knuckles. I wasted no time and charged into an attack. I was going to enjoy this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was short. Limbs and blood where around me. I wiped the blood of my katanas. I felt Sanji’s eyes on me through the whole battle. Even now he was still looking. The woman was back at the bar, more like hiding behind it, but whatever. I once again took Sanji in my arms and walked out the bar. “Let’s get you to Chopper.” Sanji clenched his hands in my haramaki like his life depended on it, and his trembling became even worse. I held him close to me, I wasn’t going to let another thing happen to him.

After some walking the Sunny came into view. The cook had fallen asleep pretty fast when I left the bar. “Oi Chopper!” The little reindeers head came over the rail. “YOU FOUND SANJI!!” After I brought him to the infirmary, placed him on the bed and brought some clothes for Sanji to wear I went outside. Now it was just waiting till Chopper would be done with his checkup. The others were nowhere to be seen, probably still searching. I guess they will be back soon enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time the door opened and Chopper invited me in. The cook was still sleeping. “Zoro, what happened to Sanji?” I looked down at the little reindeer. His ears where low and his eyes were looking to the floor. “It’s up to the cook to tell you or not, but I am not sure If we want to know the whole story. How is he? “Choppers eyes went to Sanji “He has some bruises on his body… and in his body… he has no broken bones or mature damage. But that’s just his body. I don’t know how he is mentally.” I patted him on his hat. “It’s the cook, he will get through it. With our help he will.” That made Chopper smile at least. “I am going to look for the others to tell them you found Sanji. Will you stay on the ship to look after him?” Choppers big eyes where pleading to me. How could I say no to that face? “Sure thing kid.” After that Chopper went out the door. I was not planning to go of the ship anyway. Maybe train a little. As I started to walk to the door something grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see that that Sanji was looking at me with his blue eyes. 

How long was he awake? Did he hear the whole conversation? “Will you stay for a while?” His voice sounded so weak, it startled me a bit. Sanji must have thought that I did not really want to stay, because of my reaction. And he quickly let go of my wrist. He stared at the wall, he did not want to look me in the eyes. Where was he afraid for? He should know by now that I was here for him. Yes we still fight and argue, but we had fun doing that. It was how we communicated with each other. We have liked each other for some time now. When I wanted to take a nap, I did it in the gallery while he prepared food. And when he had breaks he visited me while I was training. We even shared hammocks with each other a lot of nights. It was not perfect but it was how we wanted it. Was he afraid that everything had changed?

“Move over” I removed my katanas and placed them next to the bed. Sanji was startled by my answer and looked at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again. After a minute he shoved aside so I could lie down next to him. I draped my arm around his waist to pull him closer. He froze up for a minute. Then he relaxed in my grip and laid his head on my chest. The cook began to blush slightly and entangled our fingers together. This was what Sanji needed. He needed to know that we were here if he needed us. That I was here for him. He closed his eyes and soon was sleeping again. After some time I also closed my eyes, because some sleep would do us both good. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something woke me up early in the morning. Our fingers where still tangled with each other. But the cook his hands where sweaty and his fingers where clenched around mine. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw that his whole body was sweaty. The blankets where tossed around and he was kicking in his sleep. Sanji was having a nightmare. Take a guess about what… I pulled him closer and began to stroke his hair while I whispered calming and sweet things to him. It was working, after some time he calmed down and was sound asleep again.

I slowly slipped out the bed, so I would not wake him up. I placed my robe and katanas back on, pulled the blanket on Sanji again and wiped some hair out of his face. There was something I must do, I NEEDED to do. With that in my head I walked out of the infirmary. On deck I came across a yawing Chopper, who was going to check on the cook for sure. “Zoro, where are you going?” I patted his hat and walked by. “I’m going to take care of some unfinished business.” With that I hopped of the ship and walked to town. 

Every person I came across this early went around me in a wide bow. Whoever was dumb enough to fuck with me had to pay a high price. This was going to end where it all started. I will erase his demons. Sandai Kitetsu started to howl at my side. It was just as eager as me to erase the cook’s demons, MY cook. Only then could he really heal. I was going to make sure everything would be okay. That we can leave this chapter behind. I know everyone in the family will help him get over this. Of course it is not that simple, but going after them is a damn good start.

Before I know it the pirate bar came in view. I tied my bandana around my head and stepped inside. The same lady from yesterday who called Sanji a toy stood behind the counter. She glanced one look at me and her eyes went wide. “SECURITYYYY!!!! IS HIM AGAIN!!!” New muscular man came into view. The other ones were of courses sliced and diced. “You missed me? I am back for some unfinished business!”


	2. Chapter 2

~Sanji PoV~  
I slowly begin to wake up from my restless slumber. I can’t believe I have been able to sleep a little. The first thing I noticed was the hard cold floor. Must have rolled out of the bed. When I opened my eyes my vision was a little blurry. After a few seconds I could see my surrounding. It was not the one I expected. I was in shock, in denial. This could not be true. I quickly got up. I noticed I was naked, again. I was surrounded by bars from my cage. The kind of cage I was just out of. I had tasted freedom for a couple of hours. It was so sweet that it made my return in here bitterer. How did they find me? 

Then a second thought hit me, where was Zoro? Where was my Marimo?! I started to panic. What If they had catch him? For how long have I been sleeping in here? A few hours? Maybe a few days? Where was Zoro?! They could have done so much to him already! No wait, Zoro was not that stupid, right? I was the smarter one of us. If they have me then it surely means that, NO! It was not true. Zoro was not here, he was somewhere out there. Probably already slicing his way to here. I just had to wait for him.

“Hello my gorgeous toy.” I looked at the man on the other side of the bars. “I see you are finally awake. It was a good thing we had found you back, I started to miss you.” A shiver ran through my body. It was him! The person who had punished me every time I did not please him. “But I guess I should thank you. Thanks to you we have expended our ‘toys’ selection.” Sweat started to break out. “What do you mean?” Wait. Where did they find me? On the Sunny?! Oooh god no, not my nakama! “We were lucky to stumble on some others while we went to pick you up. Our new favorite was that green haired one, how was he called again? Aaaah yeah, the infamous Zoro.” No, that could not be true, not Zoro. “And thanks to him we finally know your name, Sanji.” My name sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth. “Alto I will keep calling you ‘slave’ or ‘toy’. It suits you better.” I quietly muttered “Where Is Zoro…” He held his hand to his ear. “Heh? What did you say? You have to speak up. I can’t hear your squeaky voice.” I looked him directly in his eyes. Like he was a prey. “Where. Is. Zoro.” He just smirked at me.

I was so lost in my own thought what they could have done to my nakama, to my Marimo. That I did not even hear the door open. Suddenly he was in front of me. “Now to punish you for your misbehaving. I mean escaping is not something to be taking lightly huh? Aaaah I know.” I could only stare with big eyes how he took of his leather belt. He knocked me to the ground and begin to give my back a beating with it. I wasn’t going to give the fucker the pleasure of me screaming. “I see being outside gave you a little hope huh? The more fun for me to BREAK you again!” Another slash of the belt followed. I almost began to scream when he stopped. Suddenly a hot wet tongue was licking my ear shell. “Don’t worry Sanji, I will make you scream.” My eyes went wide. Before I could even think about it he entered me. I scream was teared from my throat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up covered in cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. It is not real, not anymore. I stared at the ceiling while I slowed my breathing down. I was alive and save on the Sunny. Its okay, I am okay. I only noticed now that I was alone. Zoro was gone! I started to panic again! Did that mean they got him? Wait of course not. I was on the Sunny sound and save, and he was probably training on the deck. The little light that shined into the infirmary showed that it was still early, not many would be awake. I walked outside where the first morning rays from the sun greeted me. My fingers where aching for a cigarette, but the only pack I had was still in my old clothes, wherever they were… When I looked around I saw that the Marimo was not here swinging weights. He must surely be in the crow’s nest! 

“Good morning Cook-san, how are you feeling today?” Of course the lovely Robin-swan would be awake at this time. “Good morning my beloved Robin-swan! I’m feeling fine, it burns my heart to know that you were worried about me.” She smiled at me with het I-know-It-all smile. And walked into the girl dorms. It was good to be back on the Sunny, no place like home. From the corner of my eyes I could see Chopper walking towards me. “Sanji, what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be resting some more.” The corners of my mouth lifted a little. Always worried about others. “Good morning Chopper, I think I have slept enough don’t you think? Just wanted to get some fresh air. By the way where is the Marimo?” 

“After he spend the whole night looking after you, he went to take care of some business he said.” He was there the whole night? Wait… business? What business? “Ooooh shit, Chopper I am going to look for him.” I turned around but was blocked by Chopper. “Wait Sanji, you should be resting some more. You can’t just go into town after… after…” Aaaah he was worried again. “Oi Chopper I will be fine. I’m just going to make sure that Marimo does not get lost. When I find him we will return immediately alright.” Chopper stood there lost for words for a moment. “I will sweeten the deal for you, I will make you some cotton candy AND you can run more tests on me.” (Like I know you love too). After a moment he nodded. He knew like me how lost Zoro could be. “Just take it easy alright Sanji.” I hopped of the ship and started to jog towards the town to find that idiot of a Zoro.

I was afraid of what I would find. What If they had catch him and were doing things to him? Lock him up like they did to me. Teach him some lessons like they did to me. Call him a toy like they did to me. I like to think that they won’t, my Marimo is stronger than that. But what If? 

I passed town like it wasn’t even there. I had to see him as soon as possible. I needed to make sure everything was okay. After some more running I begin to hear noises. “Just follow the screaming, it always leads me to a certain Marimo.” I run to the last hill and leaned against a tree. Maybe I was just tired, but I was already out of breath. 

What I saw before my eyes took the last breath of me away. In front of me was the pirate bar. Body parts and blood was around the place. They never stood a chance. It was like a freaking tornado out of blades passed right through them. In the middle of the bloodbath he stood. Katanas ready in his grips. Some were still standing, but not for long. Another person went down with one slash. A stab to the right and the next person went screaming down. And eventually the last one went down with little effort. Maybe this was a good timing to finally blink my eyes.

Zoro still stood there, his back turned to me. Whipping his katanas clean before sheathing them. He took extra time cleaning Wado. “Shouldn’t you be resting some more cook?” I hope that was a rhetorical question. He knows I am not good at resting. And sleeping doesn’t work for me right now. So I answered the way I know how to. “Who’s gonna make me.” He finally turned around with a sight. “What are you doing here Sanji?” We both know when he uses my name he is death serious. “I came to check on you.” He just raised his eyebrow. “You know, make sure they would not catchyouorsomething.” “What was that cook? You need to speak up.” I took a deep breath. Why did he had to go and make this harder…? “I was worried about you okay. What if they would catch you? What if they lock you in a cage? What if they use you as a toy? What if they would have treated you like they treated me? What if?!” 

I could feel myself shaking hard. I was beginning to feel dizzy. My stomach was aching and my head was spinning. “Oi Sanji!” I fell to my knees and held my head to stop the spinning. Zoro came to my side, but the words he spoke did not reach me. A few second later I threw up. Because I haven’t eaten much the last couple of days, it was mostly gal. Zoro started to rub my back. “It’s okay, you are fine now.” I was not fine. Not at the least.

“Everything will be okay now, you know that right? I mean, I cut away your demons. And the other will be there for you if you need them. And I won’t go anywhere, I am also there for you.” For the first time since I was saved I looked at him, and REALLY looked at him. “You know what, I think that’s the sappiest thing you have ever said to me.” Zoro begin the blush. “Yeah? Well, sometimes you need me to say these things. It’s the only way to get through your thick skull.” Says the thickheaded Marimo. That reaction was more like the Zoro I know. 

Zoro stood up and pulled me to my feet “Come on, let’s get to the Sunny. The other will be worried, especially Chopper.” I scratched behind my head. “Yeah about that, I told Chopper I would return as soon as I found you. He wanted me to rest some more.” “Then let’s go back so you can rest.” We started to walk back. “Yeah but I need to make dinner, the others should be hungry. I haven’t been able to cook for them I a while.” I pulled Zoro back in a straight line before he could even take the wrong street. “The others will be fiiiine. Nami and Robin took turns cooking. We were lucky only Nami charged us for it… that witch…” A kick in his head followed. ”Oi! Don’t call Nami-swan that! She is a godness, a gift from heaven.” There came no snarl from the Marimo, just a little smirk. Like he had been waiting for this reaction?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A teared up Chopper stood waiting for me when we came back to the Sunny. I was forbidden to cook for an unsure time, but what pained me more was that the delicate ladies had to cook again. The day went on slowly. Everyone was happy that I was back. Luffy immediately wanted a feast in honor of my return. Of course I kicked him in the head for that. We have too many feasts on this ship. PLUS I was banned for cooking. So I told him I would cook a feast as soon as Chopper discharged me. Luffy immediately went winning at Chopper for that. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I lay in a dark infirmary. Chopper thought it would be wise for me to sleep there a couple of more nights. Some of the crew were still awake. I was tired as hell, but I could not sleep. I was thinking too much again. “Stop it.” The sudden noise startled me. I stared in the dark at the silhouette of Zoro. “Uhm, what?” He came closer. “Stop thinking. You think too much.” I clicked my tongue. “Well one of us should think, and obvious it is not you. So I am thinking for both of us.” He came in bed next to me. “Wise guy… Just go to sleep already.” He rolled to his side facing me and wrapped me up in his arms. A few minutes later he was sound asleep and snoring. I traced the features of his face with my eyes. I was glad to be back at the Sunny, to my nakama. And to my Marimo. He always knows how to get me through. I snuggled a little closer. The snoring went on. It was nice to hear that sound again, never thought I would miss it. I quietly whispered “Love you, Marimo”. And closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when I heard a silent silent “I love you too curly.”


End file.
